1. Technical Field
The present disclosure described herein relates generally to microwave communications systems and more particularly to a MIMO (multiple-in, multiple-out) microwave point-to-point (P2P) communications network.
2. Description of Related Art
Depending on the type of wireless communication system, a wireless communication device, such as a cellular telephone, two-way radio, personal digital assistant (PDA), personal computer (PC), laptop computer, home entertainment equipment and other equivalents communicate directly or indirectly with other wireless communication devices. For direct communications (also known as point-to-point communications), the participating wireless communication devices tune their receivers and transmitters to the same channel or channels (e.g., one of the plurality of radio frequency (RF) carriers of the wireless communication system) and communicate over that channel(s).
Microwave technology is frequently used for point-to-point communications. Microwaves are especially suitable for this use since they are more easily focused into narrow beams than radio waves, have comparatively higher frequencies which allow broad bandwidth and high data flow, and also may have smaller antennas.